Voltron: Storm after the Calm
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: (After Season 8 so spoilers)There's a natural order of things. Cycles are meant to repeat. Indefinitely. Time is a revolving clock, around it goes. Never stopping, pausing for brief moments to allow a regroup, then comes striking down:36 years after season 8 the universe faces a new threat, and one that calls for a new order. Voltron must be reformed.(SYOC Open)
1. Chapter X

_**Earth**_

 _ **January 7, 2121**_

There's a natural order of things. Cycles are meant to repeat. Indefinitely. Time is a revolving clock, around it goes. Never stopping, pausing for brief moments to allow a regroup, then comes striking down.

It was a blitz, unexpected, swift and deadly. From another reality she came, one not fully healed form Allura and Honerva's efforts. Her people were almost wiped out, she rallied them to leave their home, no where in their own galaxy would accept them, she came here.

How no one truly knows, possibly the remanence of Honerva's mech, a new comet infused ship, but she took her people to this reality and went to work. In secret she created ships and technology unlike our universe had ever seen, Mirtis was her name.

And our galaxy now belongs to her. She spent ten years in our universe preparing under our noses, ten years where we grew complacent, futile. She came in 2086, and struck in 2109. The year is 2121 for eleven years the entire universe has been conquered by this monster, and many more realities may be too after she's done draining us of all resources.

We grew weak, when she struck unexpectedly, she destroyed the Blades, Keith with them, the last to fall. Then killed Pidge and Hunk on The Atlas as it was entering the Milky Way, killing its crew. The MFE pilots were able to escape.

The battle that took place on our homeworld after, not much is known. Somehow Lance was able to form Voltron without the others, presumably with new paladins. But that group was short lived, as they were all killed in a blast that nearly wiped Voltron from existence. Now we are here, a small pocket of resistance once again. If you can hear me, help us, we are in dire need. The lions are scattered across the cosmos yet again, and know one knows where. We need Voltron…

* * *

Okay guys here's a brand new SYOC! Sounds intense don't it, the show runners said they intended to make season 8 impossible to follow up on or continue Voltron's story after, well I'll be the judge of that. So here it goes, as with all SYOC's I've done, and I've done too many. We're setting some basic ground rules:

1\. First and foremost, one submission per user. And you can only submit through PM when you do please oh please put the exact title of this story in the subject this is my second Voltron SYOC so I don't want to confuse a submission for this for the other.

2\. Right now we are looking for heroes, I'll pick the five paladins, then six fighter pilots and a ship captain. So please no villains for right now. There are two separate submission forms one for a paladin and another for a resistance member.

3\. Lastly, if you do a paladin their personality must match with their respective lion. So when creating the character think of the personality of your character first then assign a lion. This isn't so much a rule as a request as I do want the lion placements to make sense.

4\. Okay this is the real last one, have fun. Don't over think the character give basic details, that way we can develop them together and watch these young heroes grow.

With that being said here are the forms, I'll post them to my profile soon.

 _Paladin Form_

 **Name:**

 **Age:(must be 15-22)**

 **Species:**

 **What planet do they come from:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Skin Color:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:(Be brief)**

 **Strenghts:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Things they love:**

 **things they hate:**

 **Talents/Skills:**

 **What lion will they pilot: (Pick two lions in case I already have a paladin for a certain lion or want to do a switch)**

 **What weapon(s) can their bayard form:(a bayard can form up to two weapons per paladin)**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Random information:**

 _Resistance Member form_

 **Name:**

 **Age:(must be 15 or older)**

 **Species:**

 **What planet do they come from:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Skin Color:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:(Be brief)**

 **Strenghts:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Things they love:**

 **things they hate:**

 **Talents/Skills:**

 **Rank: (Cadet, Lieutenant, General, Captain)**

 **What type ship do they pilot: (MFE Fighters, Cruzer)**

 **What weapon(s) does he/she carry:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Religon:(you don't have to do this one, just curious)**

 **Random information** :


	2. Chapter Y

Not a really chapter but, I just wanted to say let's keep getting characters sent in, I've honest to god have only picked two, I'm greedy I want more.

So I decided to demo how I would prefer the OC form for a Paladin to be filled out. The resistance fighter one is the same with a few points that are different so I didn't think it was necessary to show that too.

So here's my own character I made for this:

 **Name: Jason Matthews**

 **Age: 15**

 **Species: Human**

 **What planet do they come from: Earth**

 **Height: 5 foot 8 inches**

 **Weight: 145 lbs**

 **Hair Color: blond**

 **Eye Color: green**

 **Skin Color: pale**

 **Personality: Loud, brash, impulsive, and an all around annoyance Jason is probably the last person you'd want saving your ass. Because after he's done doing the saving he'll mock you for getting in trouble in the first place. Like previous pilots of the blue lion he is a serial flirt. Maybe it's because he's insecure and seeking validation, maybe not it's not like you'll get it out of him. He'll talk a lot, but not about his feelings, deep down he really is a caring soul with potential he just needs to humble out. Maybe that's what the blue lion sees in him.**

 **Backstory: Born on Earth in 2106 he was only 3 when Mirtis and her Drule army attacked and thus doesn't remember a world without their rule. He grew up hearing stories about the previous Galaxy Wide empire and how it was quelled, while he wasn't prejudiced in this regime he still didn't like it, the lack of freedom, the curfew and not being allowed to leave his town ever. So he ran away, a fugitive, till he found himself somewhere near the Grand Canyon where he discovered a ship and inside were rebel fighters who took him in and trained him. Now, two years later he's on the hunt the Drules are searching for the Lions that Lance McClain sent away, and Jason and the rebels are determined to find them first.**

 **Strenghts: Quick Thinking, Heightened endurance, keen senses, easy to get along with**

 **Weaknesses: impulsive, somewhat dimwitted, easily outsmarted, powerful women**

 **Things they love: Girls, boys, flying, fighting, showing off, old films from the 21st century, a girl named Rebecca Henderson, kickboxing**

 **things they hate: The Drule Empire, not being in control, being told to slow or calm down, slowness in general, himself(not that he'll ever admit it)**

 **Talents/Skills: marksmanship, swordsmanship, piloting, hand to hand combat**

 **What lion will they pilot: Blue, later Red**

 **What weapon(s) can their bayard form: Multishot Rifle(similar Subsonic Repeater from Transformers FOC game), Sword(similar to Leonardo's Cyber weapon from Back to the Sewer)**

 **Sexuality: Bisexual**

 **Random information: N/A**

With that out of the way here's another prelude:

* * *

Planet Falacer

January 7, 2121

He was bored, no scratch that. He was fatigued. Waiting for the ship to land so he could get on with his life. He hated this reality, had no clue why Mirtis insisted on conquering this one. It was almost complete as well, they had about a good ten twelfths of territory in the galaxy.

Planets like Altea, Dibazall, Naxzela and Earth we're all decimated first, he was there on the ship that destroyed Earth. Not destroyed, the planets is still intact, just under Drule rule. He was a cadet then, still is. Hated it. Hates it.

"Zeppo," A feminine voice called to him, "get off of the loading bay now!" He woke from his daze to see the cruiser coming in to land. He ran off of the landing port and next to a large crane. Once the ship was docked the crane started to move it's arm to the ship.

A magnet lowered and it hoisted out a red ship. No a lion. It couldn't be. He thought it was destroyed eleven years ago. Maybe not. Maybe the others survived. But their pilots sure didn't…


End file.
